A modern trend for sending electronic text messages on mobile phones instead of making phone calls presents challenges with regard to security and privacy of these communications. For example, private messages are visible due to push-notifications on a locked screen, private messages are visible in a messaging history, and hiding private messages requires a switch to a specialized messenger application.
Furthermore, private messaging can only be used within a single messenger set up for this purpose. There are no applications that can be used with an arbitrary messenger or a chat system in order to make the communication private. Also, a conventional private messaging that can be installed on a mobile device reveals the fact that the user is actually hiding his communications. There is no mechanism of acquiring a secret message from another user device without jeopardizing the security.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient system and method for providing secure private communications between user devices.